fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blueback Gorilla
The blueback gorilla is a new and quickly growing breed of gorillas. These gorillas can be found in three populations. One location being the Volcanoes National Park in Rwanda, which is the most populated location for the blueback gorillas. The other fairly populated locations are in the mountains of Congo and Uganda. With the blueback gorilla quickly growing in population, they are becoming the dominant force of the mountains. The blueback gorillas are the cousin breed of the silverback mountain gorilla (gorilla beringei). The group of blueback gorillas, or troops, often travel in numbers of thirty or larger. In their troops, there are two alpha males which lead separately lead two groups of gorillas. Both alpha males will control strong males that are ready to fight at all times and women taking care of the young. However, both groups will be with each other at all times. One alpha will walk in front to control the troops and the other alpha will walk from the back to avoid sneak attacks from other animals. The blueback gorilla is much larger and taller in size. In comparison to the silverback gorilla, the blueback gorilla stands at an average of seven feet tall and weighs about five-hundred fifty pounds. The blueback gorilla’s facial structure is wider and much larger fists. Although the blueback gorilla is much larger in size and look much more intimidating, they are peaceful and avoid altercation unless they are being threatened. The blueback gorilla will pound their fists on their chest and floor with a loud roar before attacking. The blueback gorillas are extremely dominant which make them less vulnerable to attacks. However, the blueback gorillas are often fighting with the silverback gorillas and other primates to show who the most dominant breed of primates are. The blueback gorilla has a unique coat that differs slightly with the silverback gorilla. The blueback gorilla went through many mutations due to the weather changes. With the temperatures rising in a large amount, the blueback gorilla must adapt. The blue hair is shorter in length in comparison to the silverback gorilla, which makes the hot temperature much more refreshing for the blueback gorillas. Although the blueback gorillas have thinner coats, in colder temperatures the blueback gorilla will grow more hairs while shedding most of their coat during the hot temperatures (especially in Congo). The blueback gorilla’s diet is just like the silverback gorillas but differ slightly. The diets for the blueback gorilla consists of both meat and plants. Although the blueback gorillas are omnivores, they mainly focus on eating plants. The men will hunt for meat in packs of four and women will gather plants mainly for the young. The weaker blueback gorillas will stay with their troop and with one alpha male; the second alpha male will hunt with the other three. When the food is brought, the youth will eat first followed by the women and then the men will eat last. There is still so much to learn about this new breed of gorillas, but it is clear that the blueback gorillas are here to stay and are becoming the dominant force of the mountains.